Storm-One-shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Xanatos has gained control over Obi-wan, making him fight Qui- gon, can Qui-gon break the control on obi-wan or will he loose yet another padawan to the dark side? DON"T stop reading. Char death? Complete


One shot: Storm - Jedi Apprentice

**Summary:** Xanatos has gained control over Obi-wan, making him fight Qui- gon, can Qui-gon break the control on obi-wan or will he loose yet another padawan to the dark side? You may tear up, you may curse my name till the end of time, but DON"T stop reading!

**Fallenqueen2:** well this is going to be fluffy near the end but total Qui and Obi angst along the way, you may tear up, you may curse my name till the end of time, but DON"T stop reading, for real don't! Enjoy my 1st JA fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JA or star wars in any ways, all up to lucas and jude waston(JA)

* * *

><p>Qui-gon was staring down his dark past, Xanatos both Jedi's lightsabers ignited in front of themselves. Xanatos's black as night cloak billowed around his form in the bitter wind of the impending storm. Qui-gon glanced quickly side to side for his padawan Obi-wan, panic coursed through his heart when he couldn't find or sense the<br>young boy.

"Looking for your apprentice my former master?" Xanatos sneered bring qui-gon's gaze back to the dark Jedi who had a crazed glint in his eyes and a victorious smirk on his lips. "Well let me end your pointless search. Obi-wan!" Xanatos snapped, movement from behind a nearby tree caught Qui-gon's eyes. Obi-wan stepped out from the tree trunk. Qui-gon had to fight the urge to rush to his padawan because everything about the young boy was off. Obi-wan's hair was now black as was the cape and tunic he wore, his blue-green eyes were dull, lifeless and empty, that startled the Jedi master even more than  
>seeing a ruby-red lightsaber power up in Obi-wan's right hand and the darkness that was wrapped tightly around obi-wan's figure, radiating off him.<p>

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon whispered unsure of what he was seeing, vaguely wondering if Xanatos was playing one of his mind tricks on him.

"My name is Obi-wan, who are you?" Obi-wan asked in an eerie tone of voice that matched the area around the 3 as the storm started to rumble in overhead.

"I am Qui-gon Jinn, your Jedi master." Qui-gon choked out getting a horrible feeling setting in inside his stomach. Obi-wan titled his head to the side a tad before his eyes hardened.

"You are not my master. Master Xanatos is my Jedi master; he saved me from the unjust

path of the corrupted Jedi council." Obi-wan snapped angrily holding up his lightsaber.

"That's right my padawan." Xanatos chuckled motioning obi-wan over to his side and willingly the boy trotted over to Xanatos's side who then draped his arm over the sandy haired boy's thin shoulders. "How does it feel to lose 2 padawan to the dark side master?" Xanatos mocked.

Qui-gon's hand holding his green lightsaber trembled slightly as rushes of emotions started to over power his senses. Worry. Grief. Sadness. Anger. Fear. He took many deep breaths and let all these feelings flow out into the bright light of the force. Determination to bring obi-wan back to the light and Xanatos finally to justice filled the void he was left with. He noticed Obi-wan watch him with a bored expression painted on his face.

"Master Xanatos, can I kill him now? His presence is irking Me." obi- wan asked looking up at the dark Jedi who placed a hand on the spiky hair of obi-wan.

"Yes young padawan, you may kill him since his presence irks me as well." he chuckled before looking at qui-gon with a quirked smile. "He is so eager for fresh blood." Qui-gon shuddered as bloodlust popped in obi-wan's face as the young boy moved forward, lightsaber at the ready.

"Obi-wan please. You are not Xanatos's padawan. You are my padawan on the side of light along with the others from the temple." Qui-gon pleaded as he and Obi-wan circled each other, green and red sabers hissed above the rain that started to pour down around them. Neither of the Jedi took notice as they became soaked to the bone. Qui-gon knew his padawan was inside there somewhere and when Obi-wan flinched back at the mention of the Jedi temple confirmed his hopes. Before Qui- gon could use that new advantage Obi-wan sprang forward and to the right with a sideways slash, Qui-gon blocked the violent attack.

"Don't you remember the temple? Master Yoda's lessons?" Qui-gon asked quickly making obi-wan visibly flinch again, Qui-gon's hope became real when he saw the hilt of obi-wan's lightsaber start to change slightly from red back to blue. Obi-wan spun away and launched another attack which Qui-gon parried.

"What about Garen?" Qui-gon shot at obi-wan who blinked rapidly as the  
>blue slowly but steadily started to overtake the red. "Bant? Do you remember her? What about the foundations you love so much back in the temple? How about Reeft always ate and stole your food? Don't you care about them?" Qui-gon forced obi-wan back a few feet. He remembered every story Obi-wan had told him about his friends and he picked up on the foundations when be saw him meditating there every time they were back at the temple.<p>

"S-Stop it!" Obi-wan gasped as be staggered back a few feet on his own, his lightsaber almost 100% blue again.

"You are my padawan learner Obi-wan and no matter what you always will  
>be." Qui-gon said as he relaxed his stance, powering off his lightsaber. "If you truly wish to kill me, then do so. I will not stop you." he stated as he spread his arms out to the sides, obi-wan paused his hands trembling. He blinked as he gasped in pain, holding the side of his head with his free hand, scrunching up his face in agony. He remained like this for a few more seconds before he opened his eyes that had seemed to revert back to the blue-green that Qui-gon had learned to know. Confusion became etched onto obi-wan's features.<p>

"Master? What is going on?" Obi-wan asked unsure as he looked around.

"You are back." Qui-gon lowered his arms and started towards his confused padawan. An angry roar caught the Jedi master off guard as Xanatos rushed towards Obi-wan who spun around as lightening struck someplace nearby as Xanatos stabbed his saber into Obi-wan's gut, who screamed in pain. Obi-wan coughed up blood violently as Xanatos pulled his blade out of obi-wan's gut, the young padawan crumbled to his knees as Xanatos fled the scene leaving death in his wake. Qui-gon didn't even think about chasing his former padawan, he sunk to his knees beside obi-wan pulling the injured, slight figure of the 13 year old into his arms.

"Obi-wan! Speak to me! Come on, please!" Qui-gon begged, yes he begged. Obi-wan slightly opened his eyes that where slowly becoming dull again to look up at his master.

"Master? Why are you crying?" Obi-wan asked innocently, everything from his torso down felt numb. Qui-gon touched his own cheek which indeed was wet. "Master, I know I'm dying, which you know sucks. But I will accept that and become one with the force so I can always help you." Obi-wan tried for a smile but ended up coughing, he reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled something out before he could show his master what it was, his eyes fluttered shut and his hand fell limply to his side and the river stone Qui-gon had given him for his birthday rolled out of his cold fingers. Qui-gon let out a strangled sob as he picked up the stone as darkness spun around his whole world.

* * *

><p>Qui-gon Jinn bolted straight up in his bed, drenched in sweat and tears still falling from his eyes. Qui-gon blinked as he took in his room he had at the Jedi temple.<p>

"Had that all been a horrible dream?" he murmured aloud. Mid-day sun streamed into his room, Qui-gon's heart constricted when he remembered Obi-wan's dying face. He quickly washed his face, changed his robes and in a haste left to find his padawan. Be entered obi-wan's room without knocking but the young boy wasn't to be found. His distress increased before he took a deep breath and tried to sense obi-wan's living force, his pulse quickened when he sensed him in the healer's ward. Qui-gon rushed to the nearest lift and rode straight up to the healing ward with no stops. He spotted obi-wan right away when entering, his bare feet were dangling off the side of the bed, holding his left hand to his chest, it was covered in a bacta cast.

"Obi-wan?" qui-gon asked chest heaving slightly, obi-wan glanced up nervously.

"Uh-hi master." Obi-wan bit his lower lip.

"What happened?" Qui-gon demanded softly.

"It was Garen's fault I swear! We were sparring in class and well..." obi-wan waved his casted wrist. Relief flooded through Qui-gon's veins and before he even processed what he was doing qui-gob had obi-wan held in a tight embrace.

'I promise you obi-wan that as long as I'm alive I will never let that  
>happen to you.' qui-gon promised himself behind his mental shields. Obi-wan hugged his master back awarkdly not having any use of one of his arms, a million questions raced in his mind, but silenced them and enjoyed the moment with his master. Qui-gon moments later released his vice-lock of a grip, patting obi-wan's broken wrist gently.<p>

"We will take it easy until you are healed 100%." Qui-gon said before he ruffled obi-wan's sandy, gravity defying hair. "A word of advice, never dye your hair black. It makes you look like a zombie." Qui-gon chuckled as he left the healing ward when Garen and Bant rushed in to see Obi-wan.

"Oh gosh, it IS broken! I'm so sorry obi!" Garen bowed numerous times.

"I told you Garen its fine." obi-wan assured his friend.

"You look like you're in shock obi-wan. Are you 100% sure you're okay?" Bant asked concerned.

"That's because my master just hugged me for some unknown reason." Obi- wan confessed.

"Master Jinn? THE master Jinn? Hugging you? Maybe this is a side effect of shock Obi is seeing things." Garen suggested and Bant nodded thoughtfully.

"I am NOT seeing things, this did happen I swear! If that wasn't weird enough on its own, he told me to never dye my hair black because if I did then I would look like an uh zombie." Obi- wan told his friends as they left the healing ward. "And here I thought your mood swings were bad Bant." Obi-wan snickered before ducking as Bant swung at her friend.

"Maybe we should check Master Jinn into the healing ward." Garen suggested as they waited for the lift.

"Maybe we should, it really freaked me out." Obi-wan laughed along with his friends as they entered the lift. "Symptoms include: irrational hugging and zombie comments." obi-wan said in a deep voice that make his 2 friends laugh and joke around more.


End file.
